Flammable
by lighter-kun
Summary: C'mere, I'll make it all STOP. » axeifer


**xx -- xx -- x -- xx -- xx **

**--**flammable

**xx -- xx -- x -- xx -- xx **

It was a little past seven in the evening but already the streets of the quiet, reserved, famous-for-its-scenery Twilight Town were empty. A tall, lithe yet fairly muscular, sixteen year old boy with a beanie covering his golden yellow hair and slanted piercing blue eyes could be the only person seen at the sandlot.

He had just been practicing his fighting skills. That's what he did most in his past time; train, practice, train&practice. Fighting was his passion. He also liked to unleash that passion on a certain femininely acclaimed prettyboy **Roxas**, his arch enemy. Grr, just his name ticked him off. He didn't know why but he just hated that annoying punk.

Seifer would've continued practicing -you know doing his thing - if not for the hunger calling out his name in his stomach. _Seiferrrrr_, it called.

Seifer halted his previous actions finally acknoledging his malnutrition.

_Man I'm hungry_, he thought vaguely as he realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Putting his weapon over his shoulder he slowly made his way to the back alley. His house was just a couple of ways down that alley anyway.

As soon as he turned that corner, a flash of light surged all around him and the next thing he knew, a bunch of freaky looking silver things were unsteadily walking towards him.

"THE FUCK!" Seifer exclaimed as he took sight of the really creepy things which had surrounded him completely. _ALIENS_! His mind registered.

One "alien" swung drunkenly woozily at him and he freaked out gripping his bat tightly and swinging it at everything in sight. This went on for a couple of minutes and their numbers seemed to be diminishing but then out of nowhere a really huge silver-creepy thing came at Seifer and knocked his weapon out of his hands.

**Oh shit.**

Seifer quickly made a dash to get away from the creepy piece of shit and towards his _ray of hope _**aka** blue bat thing, but sadly, he tripped quite hazardously landing face first in the dirt. When he opened his eyes, groaning, he saw black boots in the line of his vision. He scrambled backwards quickly, gazing up.

An alluringly thin body, a really slender waist and wellshaped hips; the hood slipped backwards and crimson red hair a bit darker than blood stuck out in all directions, spiky and sharp; the face was all high cheekbones and defined jaw structure; piercing emerald green eyes, full pink lips curved into a smirk...

"**Boo**."

"AHH!" Seifer yelped shocked and backed away quickly from the stranger who walked very calmly to him and held out a gloved hand, seemingly unfazed by the dancing creepy monsters around him.

Seifer eyed the hand with unconcealed suspicion and distrust and he finally managed to find his voice.

"Who the fuck are you! **What do you want**!" Seifer wanted to know, voice raised, guard up.

Green eyes smirked. "The name's Axel." The sharp gaze sliced into Seifer's eyes and the teen felt like his whole body was on fire. "Got it memorized?"

Seifer blinked a couple of times before lifting himself off the ground, grabbing his bat andthrowing a look of contemptat the stranger.

"Whatever. What are these things?" Seifer asked as he hit a random enemy with his bat.

Axel only snickered as more appeared. "You scared?"

Seifer shook his head instantly. "No!" The steel-blue orbs narrowed. "You calling me a coward!" This guy was pissing him off and getting on his last nerves. Not a good combination.

"Not quite." Axel drawled. He eyed the bat in Seifer's hand. "You gonna hit me with that? Or are you on my side? I can get rid of all these _scary _monsters for you."

Seifer blinked and then after a few moments thought, put his bat down but watched Axel's every move closely, suspicion still etched in his features.

"Good boy." Axel mused, and Seifer watched as he placed his hands at his side and weapons appeared in both of his hands, sharp circular blades - _chakrams_? - they instantly erupted in flames. Seifer's eyes widened, sharp intake of breath.

**What the-**

Fire burst all around him, in a circle around him trapping him, Axel, and the creepy monster things. He gasped loudly and soon heard the anguished cries of the silver figures.

One stumbled near him and he quickly backed up, stumbling, losing his balance and landing backwards into the redhaired man's firm arms.

A voice in his ear spoke huskily. "C'mere. I'll make it all stop."

In the next second there was a blinding white flash of light then... the fire was all gone and so were the strange creepy monsters.

Seifer blinked slowly a couple of times trying to figure out what just happened.

He realized he was still in the arms of that redhaired jerk and he quickly made a move to lunge away but the hands gripped around him firmly and pulled him closer against his slender body.

Seifer struggled furiously, kicking and kicking more.

"Let me go!" He hissed.

His body suddenly felt burning hot pain sear through all over and he let out a strangled cry before the pain subsided and all he could do was try to catch his breat, giving in to leaning against the other's body, like all his energy had been drained away. He gritted his teeth as he still felt the aftershocks.

**What just happened!**

The voice at his ear again.

"You asked me what I wanted earlier right?" The hot breath was going all over the side of his face and he felt his heartbreat increase times twenty, body feeling hotter and hotter by the second. Seifer bit his lip; he didn't reply. Axel didn't wait for one.

"I want Roxas." Axel whispered into his ear, unexpectedly releasing his grip casuing Seifer to stumble onto the floor messily. He quickly scrambled so that his back wasn't to the enemy and glared at the redhaired stranger.

"What?" Seifer gasped out. Had he heard him right?

Axel let out a deep rich laugh at the confusion the boy so blatantly displayed. In a way, it was cute... but he shrugged the thought off, he had no interest in that boy. His _main interest_ **was** and would **always be** -

"_Roxas_. I **want **him," Axel explained kneeling down and gripping the boy's face in his gloved hands. "Bring him to me & we'll be even."

Seifer's eyes flashed.

**He's trying to use me! People who use other people are stupid... but people who get used by others are even more stupid!** (1)

"I wont do SHIT for you!" Seifer hissed, roughly shoving the hands away and getting to his feet.

Axel shot him a look of dark amusement. "You will. Or else I'll kill you right now."

Seifer shook his head disbelievingly. " Do it!" He was _bluffing_, he _had _to be.

Axel grinned crookedly. "You really **are **stupid." He lifted his chakrams up and they burned on fire once again. Axel swung his arms back and was about to bring them forward-

**No way. He's really going to do it. This bastard - He's _really_ going to kill me-**

"Wait! Stop!" Seifer yelled at the last second. Axel halted at the right time before the fiery blades could pierce Seifer's body.

"Finally came to your senses, kid?"

Seifer gritted his teeth at the suffix. "Fine. I'll bring Roxas to you." Seifer wanted to kill himself for submitting like this, but then again, if he should kill anyone it should be Axel.

"By tomorrow." The two words escaped the smirking lips.

Slanted blue eyes flashed. "By tomorrow."

**author's note** -- ...(_runs away_) er, **review**? ilovedonuts. axeifer oh what the-son of a! ... XD

1. - that's from loveless, yo. cuz i found that really cool...**YA RLY D;!**

**xx -- xx -- x -- xx -- xx **


End file.
